The present invention relates generally to spring roller-type exercise devices in which alternate movements wind-up and unwind a spring, the urgency of which during the unwind phase assists in lifting the upper torso of the exerciser into a ready position to repeat the wind-up phase, and more particularly relates to improvements which contribute to the use of the devices for a pectorals exercise routine.
For abdominals-development exercise routines there are numerous spring wind-up and unwind exercise devices, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,475 for xe2x80x9cAxle-Mounted Wheel Exercising Device with Spring Resistance Located Centrally Within The Wheelxe2x80x9d issued to Arnold C. Ott on Aug. 14, 1973, U.S. Pat. No. 6,017,296 for xe2x80x9cExercise Wheelxe2x80x9d issued to Jack Tung on Jan. 25, 2000, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,146,318 for xe2x80x9cPush And Pull Type Roller Exerciserxe2x80x9d issued to Hui Kuei Kuo on Nov. 14, 2000, to mention but a few. In the operating mode of each and in all other similar devices, the exerciser is instructed to urge the device in movement longitudinally of a starting kneeling position so that the weight of the upper torso is brought to bear on the device to provide the necessary traction to cause the rotating wheel or roller to wind-up the spring and, in a return direction to cause proper release of the spring urgency to assist in raising the upper torso into a ready position to repeat the exercise. Slippage in either direction is undesirable and a waste of the spring urgency.
While the directional movements noted are appropriate for abdominals-development exercise routines, for pectorals-development exercise routines transverse directional movements are better suited, and in this instance arm strength is required to provide traction with only nominal assistance of a downwardly bearing weight of the upper torso of the exerciser on left and right hand-manipulated spring operated rollers. The requisite arm strength is often beyond the capacity of most individuals and thus the exercise routines are often limited to abdominals or to modified, and less desirable pectorals, such as in angularly oriented and not perpendicular transverse directions.
Broadly, it is an object of the present invention to adapt spring roller-type exercise rollers for pectorals exercise routines, thereby overcoming the foregoing and often shortcomings of the prior art.
More particularly, it is an object to supplement arm strength, even though nominal, with traction-establishing conjointly used components to effectively perform pectorals exercise routines, all as will be better understood as the description proceeds.